Asuka (Senran Kagura)
Summary Asuka is a character from the Senran Kagura videogame series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls. A 2nd-year Hanzo student, Asuka is energetic and willing to work as hard as she can. Her grandfather was apparently a great ninja himself, whose influence contributes to Asuka's earnestness about her shinobi training. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Frantic Mode | High 8-C Name: Asuka Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Swordsmanship, Ninjutsu, can summon frogs, Aura Manipulation, creation of Shinobi Barriers (a fighting space/dimension to hide shinobi from regular civilians) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought Orochi and the other Yoma, her clash with Homura in Burst's intro resulted in the destruction of a large building), higher with Frantic Mode | Large Building level (Stronger than base form, but to an unknown extent) Speed: Supersonic (Should be fast enough to dodge the attacks of the other shinobi, which includes Mirai's Gatling Gun or Ryona's gunfire) | Supersonic (Slightly faster than base form) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class 50 (Should be comparable to Yagyu, who can juggle a truck with her umbrella) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from other strong shinobi like Yumi and Homura, traded blows with the strongest Yoma and Kagura) | Large Building level Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi) Range: Extended melee range with her swords and several meters with her strongest Ninja Arts Standard Equipment: Green Willow and Red Blossom (twin wakizashis), her ninja frog, throwing kunai Intelligence: A pretty skilled and experienced fighter as a Hanzo Academy shinobi. Weaknesses: Gullible, clumsy, strictly follows the code of a good shinobi (which hinders her judgement of evil shinobi or disobeying orders). Also highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dual Slash: Asuka sheathes both of her swords, slowly leans forward, then quickly draws both of them at once and dashes forward; slicing through any and all that are in her path. This move is sometimes done with the aide of rocks depending on the game. Hanzō-Style Full Bloom: Asuka takes a stance as her two swords become coated in a greenish glow. She then dashes forward and unleashes a barrage of slashes on to her enemies. Asuka would then slam both of her swords down, causing sharp rocks to rise up from the ground. The direction can be changed as she is slashing, making it easier to follow after straying enemies that are nearby. Hanzō-Style Storm Kick: While in th air, Asuka sheathes both of her swords, then sticks her leg out and begins to spin around, creating a whirlwind to attack enemies in the surrounding area as she descends. Hanzō-Style Blooming Slash: '''While airborne, Asuka takes both her swords and extends them outwardly to the sides. She then spins rapidly in place, creating a vortex of wind that envelopes her body. This wind carries her through the air as she ascends in the direction of her enemies, scooping them up and sending them flying all in one swift motion. Afterwards, she stops and descends back to the ground. '''Toad Summon: Asuka makes a series of hand signs, attempting to summon a large toad; which she is later successful. Once summoned, she celebrates and jumps onto the toad's back. However, the toad ignores her commands and acts on its own The toad then leaps into the air with Asuka still holding on for dear life and makes a dive for the opponent(s). Once it lands, it begins to slash wildly with it's tongue, as Asuka flails about trying to keep hold. Shinobi Transformation: '''A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. '''Frantic Mode: '''A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense '''Ultimate Form/Deep Shadow: Asuka transforms into a stronger form to boost her strength to levels above Frantic Mode. In this mode, her hair simply let down out of its ponytail and is surrounded by a green aura. The length of her blades are also increased by this aura. Homura also shares a similar ability. Key: Base | Ultimate Mode Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Senran Kagura Category:Hero Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8